Voodoo Powers
"While vulnerable to direct attacks from predators, voodoo dolls can cause mayhem to others by hurting themselves. Invoking spirits from the nether realms, a voodoo doll can, for example, summon a phantom chainsaw to rip itself in half - and then transfer this carnage to its enemies." ~ The Manual, chapter V. Vince is able to use his Voodoo Powers once he fills up a Skull Icon, by collecting Beads dropped by fallen enemies (and then pulling the left and right triggers simultaneously). Vince can also gain new powers, by finding Voodoo Power Icons; there are 33 voodoo powers in total, listed below. On Pins and Needles Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (The Back Stoop) This power makes the pins that are in Vince pop out and stab themselves back into Vince, causing the enemies to die writhing and screaming in pain. This is the first power, and Vince acquires it during a cutscene and after defeating the first three frogs. Anvil Hat Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (The Back Stoop) An anvil falls on top of Vince, causing the enemies to get flattened. Recieved at the end of the level. Chainsaw Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (The Docks) A chainsaw with "Happycüt" on the the side slices Vince in two, resulting in the enemies getting halved. Recieved at the end of the level. Alien Attack Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (Main Street) An Alien spacecraft vaporizes Vince with its blaster, vaporizing the enemies. Recieved after defeating the gas pumps. Electro Magnet Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (Main Street) Vince pulls out a magnet, which attracts small metal objects at first, and then bigger metal objects crush Vince. Nearby enemies get crushed as well. Recovered after defeating bunch of Pit Frogs in a small arena Bear Trap Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (The Square) Vince steps into an open bear trap, which snaps shut and cuts him in half. Enemies get bisected. Found in a little niche in the clock tower. Bomb Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (The Square) A bomb appears and blows Vince up. Any surrounding enemies caught in the line of fire get blown up. Gotten in one of the underground pipes. Killer Bees Voodoo Icon Location: The Quarter (Bone Goliath) A nest full of killer bees is dropped on Vince. The angry bees come out and sting Vince all over. Enemies writhe in utter agony. Recieved after defeating the T-Rex skeleton. Acid Bath Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Upper City) A beaker of acid is poured all over Vince, melting him. Enemies melt away. Found in an alcove at the second floor of the city. Lawn Mower Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Main Tunnel) Vince is shredded up by a lawn mower. Any enemies nearby are shredded. Recieved at the water wheels. William Tell Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Main Tunnel) An apple is placed upon Vince's head. A bunch of arrows are fired at the apple, but they all miss and hit Vince instead. Enemies feel the pain too. Obtained after opening a gate in the first room of the tunnel. Wrecking Ball Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Propeller Room) A wrecking ball swings from side to side. It hits Vince on the second swing. This will cause enemies to feel the pain like a smack to the head. Very close to you when you're at the top. Laxative Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Central Arena) Vince gulps down a bottle of laxative and feels a gurgling pain in his stuffing. An outhouse drops over him, and splattering sounds can he heard. Affected enemies will feel the stabbing pain and die. Found at a door that leads to a secret tunnel leading to the Proffesor's place at the top of the third room of the tunnel. Drill Voodoo Icon Location: Roachfort (Central Arena) A hand drill plunges itself into Vince's head, and spins into his cranium. Enemies will soon feel like a power drill is digging into their skulls. Near the fuel tank after the boss battle. Tornado Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Gatekeeper Jam) A small but effective twister tornado picks up Vince and spins him around. When the wind stops, Vince falls flat on his face. This causes nearby enemies to be spun around and drop dead. Recieved at the end of the level Piñata Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Gatekeeper Jam) A bat appears and smacks Vince like a piñata, while the Mexican Hat Dance plays. Surrounding enemies get the stuffing knocked out of them. Recieved inside a long pipe in a wall going down. The entrance is beside a red imp. Blender Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Sarcophagus Hustle) Vince is shredded up by a blender after jumping in. Nearby enemies feel a little blended. Found in one of the Broken Cages. Jackhammer Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Zombie Guidance Counselor) A jackhammer does a skull-cracking job on Vince's head. Affected enemies will feel very...dizzy. This Icon is a reward for completing "Zombie Guidance Counselor". Appears at the exit door just Before Entering Downtown Crypt City Space Junk Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Downtown Crypt City) A satellite comes down from space and crushes Vince, causing the enemies to be flattened out. Recieved underground where a set of skull pages are located. Giant Mallet Voodoo Icon Location: Crypt City (Rat Race Rodeo) Vince gets whacked by a giant mallet. The enemies are flattened out. Appears after defeating the Giant statue. Iron Maiden Voodoo Icon Location: Brusque Manor (Busy Butler) An iron maiden opens up and shuts Vince inside. Enemies in the vicinity are spiked. When Dolly opens the bookshelf shortcut, this icon will be inside. Running with Scissors Voodoo Icon Location: Brusque Manor (Unwanted Guests) Vince starts running around carrying a pair of scissors. But he trips up, and the dropped scissors land right in his face. The affected enemies get snipped in half. Located on top of the last piano of the level. Shark Attack Voodoo Icon Location: Brusque Manor (Trophy Room) Vince jumps into a bathtub filled with pygmy sharks. The sharks drag Vince under and tear him apart. Nearby enemies are ripped apart. Recieved on top of the dresser drawers. Angry God Voodoo Icon Location: Brusque Manor (Butler 3rd Floor) A giant foot wearing a sandal squashes Vince like a bug. Enemies will soon feel the wrath of the effects. Recieved before entering the next level after following the butler on the third floor. Truck Voodoo Icon Location: Brusque Manor (Dolly Playtime) Vince gets flattened by a falling truck. This will cause enemies to be as flat as a manhole cover. Appears after defeating Dolly Playtime. Toxic Waste Voodoo Icon Location: The Bayou (Jean LaFitte's Ship) Vince jumps into a drum of toxic sludge. Nearby enemies melt away. Recieved at the end of the level. Gift Cow Voodoo Icon Location: The Bayou (Below Decks) A big cow with a ring in its nose lands on top of Vince and then gasses on him. Those enemies that are close by are flattened. Located where the Onions are collected. Pitchfork Follies Voodoo Icon Location: The Bayou (Earth Water & Wood) A pitchfork is thrown and lands in Vince's head. Enemies near you will feel the pain like a pitchfork in their brains. Found behind the Bubba Gator pen 1930s Mob Hit Voodoo Icon Location: The Bayou (Earth Water & Wood) A 1930's car full of gangsters with Tommy Guns unload a full clip into Vince, and then drive off. Surrounding enemies are suddenly full of holes. Recieved inside a toilet cabin opened by a switch. Swamp Pepper Voodoo Icon Location: The Bayou (Hurricane Hannah) Vince chomps up an extremely spicy pepper grown in the swamplands and belches. In the enemies' case, that really burns them up! Obtained after defeating Hurricane Hannah. Meat the Cleaver Voodoo Icon Location: The Carnival (The Midway) Vince gets hacked down the middle by a meat cleaver. Affected enemies are hacked also. Obtained close to the cart of Pit frogs. Guillotine Voodoo Icon Location: The Carnival (Finger's Land 'O Rides) Vince is placed into a guillotine. The blade drops and severs half of his body. Enemies near you will have their heads removed from their shoulders. Located on a picnic tent. Lightning Voodoo Icon Location: The Carnival (House of Mirrors) Vince gets zapped by lightning. This is sure to shock your enemies. Found at the door where you fight Evil Vince.